My Love is Always Here
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Es ist Heiligabend und Hermine bringt Severus an einen ganz besonderen Ort...


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **My Love is Always Here**

„Severus, beeil dich, wir kommen sonst noch zu spät!", rief Hermine Granger ihrem Partner zu.

„Warum noch mal habe ich zugestimmt, mit dir in die Kirche zu gehen?", erwiderte Severus Snape ehrlich fragend aus dem Schlafzimmer, in dem er sich gerade etwas Festliches anzog.

„Weil du mich liebst", flötete Hermine vergnügt.

Severus brummte nur mürrisch etwas vor sich hin, aber Hermine lächelte trotzdem.

Es war ihr erstes gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest als Paar. Nach dem Krieg hatte sich Hermine viel um Severus gekümmert, da die seelischen Schmerzen sehr viel schlimmer waren als die physischen. Und innerhalb dieser letzten drei Jahre hatte er sich ihr mehr und mehr geöffnet, bis er ihr endlich gezeigt hatte, dass er sie liebte.

Ein paar Minuten später standen sie draußen vor ihrer Haustür, die Hermine gerade abschloss. „Nimm meine Hand", sagt sie dann sanft und als er es tat, apparierte sie sie beide davon.

Sie kamen zwischen ein paar verschneiten Büschen wieder heraus.

„Wo sind wir hier?", wollte Severus wissen, als sie auf eine verlassene Straße neben einer kleinen Kirche traten.

„Ein kleiner Muggelort. Niemand wird uns erkennen", antwortete Hermine und zog dann ungeduldig an seiner Hand. „Schnell, die anderen sind schon drin – es geht gleich los.!"

Plötzlich erklangen laut die Glocken und Hermine und Severus betraten die Kirche und suchten sich einen Platz in dem gut gefüllten Raum.

Severus mochte keine Gottesdienste, doch Hermine zwang ihn an diesem und wohl auch jedem anderen Weihnachten dazu, und er tat ihr den Gefallen.

„Für dein Seelenheil", hatte sie gesagt – doch er war der Meinung, dass er nichts mehr daran ändern konnte, dass er in die Hölle kam…

Der Pastor schritt unter Orgelklängen herein und begrüßte die Gemeinde. Es folgten Weihnachtslieder, die Hermine laut mitsang – _er_ würde ganz sicher nicht singen, und besonders keine Muggellieder! – sowie die Predigt, die wie immer zu mehr Liebe und Wärme aufrief. Als auch noch eine Gruppe von Kindern die Weihnachtsgeschichte nachspielte – fehlerhaft und mit gestammelten Worten – wollte Severus am liebsten gehen.

Ungeduldig blickte er auf seine Taschenuhr, doch der Gottesdienst war noch nicht vorbei. Um sich ein wenig abzulenken, ließ er den Blick durch die Kirche schweifen, besah sich die faszinierenden Gemälde, die kunstvollen, bunten Fensterscheiben, sowie die vollkommen verschiedenen Menschen. Alles nur um schneller hier herauszukommen.

Doch schließlich trat ein Chor aus ungefähr 30 Männern und Frauen auf und fing an, ein wunderschönes Lied zu singen.

 _O sleep, sweet babe,_

 _Though the snow is cold and deep around,_

 _Just sleep, dear babe,_

 _Through the wind's so keen and icy sound._

Die Kirche durchströmte ein wundervoller Klang und die Gemeinde war vollkommen still.

Auch Severus war plötzlich ganz bewegt von dieser Musik. Nahezu träumerisch blickte er auf den Chor, konnte nicht verstehen, wie einfache Menschen solch eine Musik zustande brachten. Und zum ersten Mal seit vielen, vielen Jahren hatte er wieder so etwas wie eine Weihnachtsstimmung.

 _O hush, sweet babe,_

 _There is nothing you should fear,_

 _Just hush, dear babe,_

 _For my love is always here._

Aus einer plötzlich aufkommenden sentimentalen Laune sah er zu Hermine neben sich und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

Als sie ihn erstaunt ansah, da er für gewöhnlich nie so etwas Romanistisches tat, lächelte er nur und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Da lächelte auch sie, drückte seine Hand und lehnte sich an ihn.

 _And I will hold you, safe in my arms,_

 _So no evil can touch you,_

 _You can come to no harm._

 _Wake now, dear babe,_

 _Now the night is nearly through,_

 _Wake now, sweet babe,_

 _There's a world that's waiting here for you._

Nach dem Chorlied gab es nur noch ein paar Abschlussworte des Pastors und der Gottesdienst war beendet. Die Gemeinde strömte hinaus, einige unterhielten sich erfreut miteinander.

Hermine und Severus, die immer noch die Hand des anderen hielten, jedoch schwiegen, immer noch gefangen von dem engelsgleichen Chorlied.

Als Severus zurück zu den Büschen gehen wollte, um zu apparieren, hielt Hermine mit ihrer Hand dagegen und zog ihn sanft in eine andere Richtung.

Stirnrunzelnd folgte er ihr.

Sie umrundeten die Kirche, Hermine öffnete ein eisernes Tor und sie betraten einen dunklen, ruhigen Friedhof.

Severus fragte sich, ob Hermine hier einen Verwandten besuchen wollte, als er plötzlich eine prächtige Eiche in der Mitte des Friedhofs entdeckte und wie angewurzelt stehenblieb.

„Wir sind in Godric's Hollow", meinte er geschockt. Normalerweise kam er immer von der anderen Seite und auch nicht, wenn Schnee lag, deswegen hatte er es erst so spät erkannt.

Hermine stellte sich vor ihn und strich sanft über seine Wange. „Ja", hauchte sie nur. Dann zog sie wieder an seiner Hand und brachte ihn damit zum Weitergehen.

Er wusste sofort, wohin sie ihn führte, doch er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte…

Schließlich blieben sie vor einem Grabstein stehen und sahen auf weißen Marmor hinunter.

 _Lily Potter_

 _geboren am 30. Januar 1960, gestorben am 31. Oktober 1981_

 _Der letzte Feind, der zerstört werden wird, ist der Tod._

„Ich weiß, wie viel sie dir bedeutet", flüsterte Hermine und sah unsicher zu ihm hoch.

Hier stand er nun, bei den zwei Frauen, die er am meisten liebte. Er riss sich nach einer Weile von Lilys Namen los und sah in die Augen seiner Verlobten. „Danke", hauchte er so leise, dass es kaum zu verstehen war.

Hermine lächelte leicht und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Er legte ihr den Arm um die Taille und zog sie fest an sich. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben kam ihm der folgende Satz leicht von den Lippen: „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

ENDE.

* * *

 _Fröhliche Weihnachten, 2016 :)_


End file.
